


Mj? Who is Mj?

by centroid



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, comic dp, spiderverse peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21835966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/centroid/pseuds/centroid
Summary: Peter is sick of Wade babying him over his divorce. He's over her. Really, really over her.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 184





	Mj? Who is Mj?

**Author's Note:**

> warmup anyone?

“I don’t know, I just thought that since Mj you wouldn’t want-”

“God, isn’t that _rich,”_ Peter spits, eyes locking with Wade’s. They had been eating dinner- a fabulous spread made by none other than Wade- but now Peter’s boiling over with anger and… something. Something he doesn’t want to name.

His sudden outburst makes Wade pause, suddenly shy eyes locking with his own hardened ones. He hates yelling, especially at Wade- such a kind, almost childlike person wrapped up into a hot, deadly-when-he-wants-to-be man. Which is rich in it of itself, because-

_Because he likes Wade._

He likes Wade! There, he said it, maybe not out loud, but now it was in his system and there were no take backs. He. Likes. Wade.

But thats the problem. “I’m tired of everything being about Mj!” Peter breaks the eye contact between them, looking down while raising his hands to his temple. “We got divorced, _yes,_ it happened and it was hard. But it’s over now- I just,” he pauses, licking his lips in the silence he manifested, “I understand you’re trying to be sympathetic towards my feelings, but it’s too much. Things with Mj are over. Way- _way_ over. I just- I want my life to be about me again, and I don’t want to think of her when I’m hanging out with _you.”_ Peter risks a glance back up to Wade, nervousness bleeding into his bones after his outburst. When he locks eyes with Wade again, he can see surprise waiting there for him. _Good._ “I’m sorry I yelled. I’m just- I’ve moved on, you know?”

Peter watches in a state of fascination as Wade gulps. “Wow. I’m surprised. You moved on pretty fast, huh? It’s been, what- three, four months?” Wade says in a surprised manor. It may be intended to make him sheepish, Peter thinks, because his cheeks betray him with a shade of pink and his eyes find solstice in the coffee machine over Wade’s shoulder.

“I don’t know how long it’s been. And I don’t care,” Peter finds his words under a blanket of mild annoyance mixed with arousal. _He knows where Wade is taking this._

“Now why on earth would my little spider be over such a long lasting relationship that quickly?” Wade asks, faux curiosity dripping from his tounge. His eyes are glimmering with amusement now, and Peter kinda regrets saying anything at all. Wade is too perceptive.

Peter’s only cover was the guise of recovery from a divorce. And now he doesn’t have that either. _Stupid feelings._

Wade gasps theatrically, “I got it! Maybe- bear with me here, _maybe he moved on.”_

Peter can’t look him in the eyes even when he tries. He makes it to Wade’s nose, his peripheral telling him how primarily set Wade’s expression is fixed on him. “Yellow agrees with me, Peter. Did you find someone new?” Wade moves his hands, perching them under his chin to rest his head gracefully. 

Peter doesn’t have it in himself to fight back anymore. He wants this, he knows he does. Wade is smirking something devilish and knowing when his eyes fix to his mouth. It’s his own turn to gulp now. “Yes,” he breathes. 

Wade’s chair makes a scraping noise as it shifts back, his fingers poised on the table elegantly- he knows he has the power in the situation now. It gives Wade confidence- a sight Peter always loves to see, but this interaction feels more like a lion hunting its prey.

Wade rounds to Peter’s side of the table, letting his right hand scrape against the wood until he’s leaning back onto the appendage, jutting his right hip out to lean on the structure. “Who caught your attention, honey?”

Peter takes several calming breathes as adrenaline flows into his blood. His heart is pounding, skin itching to move, but he is frozen in Wade’s gaze.

If he’s the prey in this situation, at least he’s going to enjoy being devoured. “You.”

  
  



End file.
